


Drabble #3: Stomach Kiss

by MaidenofIron157



Series: Tumblr Drabble Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Overtly Explicit But It's There Lol, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: "13 (stomach kiss) with steve x bucky for the kissing thing please :)))" - medicus-mccoy





	Drabble #3: Stomach Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> number three in the series yo, yet more stucky. nice.
> 
> also like the tags say this doesn't go anywhere, don't get your hopes up

Bucky woke up to lips above his belly button.

He grunted, snorted, shook his head, and very nearly slapped himself in the face when he raised his hand up to rub at his eyes. It made whoever was currently kissing his stomach laugh against his skin, and Bucky just grumbled before actually managing to rub his drowsiness away so he could blink awake and peer down to see what woke him up.

Steve was staring back up at him, his hair rumpled and adorable, his eyes too goddamn blue and mischievous for his own good, his lips red and shining from where they were pressed to his abdomen and smirking up at him. _Bastard._

The fact that both of them were naked wasn’t helping. In fact, it was making it worse. When Bucky felt himself perk up at the sight, Steve’s smirk just grew - mainly because he could feel him start twitching from where he was laying between Bucky’s legs.

“Bastard.”

Steve’s face took on a painfully fake innocent expression. “Oh, so you want me to stop?”

Bucky reach down and grabbed Steve’s hair. “Hell no.”


End file.
